Just What The Doctor Ordered
by Bluejojo
Summary: Modern AU MMA Fighter!Eren Doctor!Levi Oneshot Eren Jaeger is the youngest MMA fighter planning to make it to the top but after a championship match leaves him with a severe concussion he can't help but sneak out after three weeks of nothing but rest, Levi finds him at the local gym planning to take him straight home but plans don't always turn out like they're suppose to. SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**So... how was your day?**

 **Ok im sorry don't kill me school has literally been killing me slowly leaving me with no extra time whatsoever and yaddda yadda yadda however i wrote a story that has smut and fluff as an apology, don't worry after first semester ill hopefully get my shit together but until then enjoy!**

 **Rated M for violence, bad language and Smut ;)**

 **Another warning: first time writing smut so good luck**

 **Update: sorry to anyone offended I meant to put top Eren and bottom Levi but through this series it's going to be switching. Thank you!**

The crowds chants and yells echoed around the room as they waited for their favorite middleweight champion to come out and start the match against his undefeated opponent. The lights shut off and the crowd went wild chanting his name as his song came  
/on.

 _When the sun rises_

 _I wake up and chase my dreams_

 _I won't regret when the sun sets cause I live my life like I'm a beast_

 _Breathe_

 _Breathe_

 _IM A MOTHERFUCKING BEAST_

All the lights pointed at the cave as he came out at the thump of the song, he wore a green cloak over his head shielding his face from the Audience and his opponent, he walked with his head down and breath coming out in pants .

The crowd chanted his name and hollered widely as he walked towards the caged arena. The audience were on both sides of him as he walked toward the cage, the security guards were keeping them at bay as some of them tried to climb over the rails and meet  
/him.

Some girls blew kisses and yelled a lot of lewd things that shouldn't be said in public. Being the youngest middleweight champion gave him lots of fans at the beginning of his career and being undefeated for 12 fights gave him a huge boost in making more  
/money.

Being undefeated caused his manager to set him up against another middleweight champion Reiner" Hard armored" Braun. The lights turned to the arena and one of the guards opened the cage door for him. Reiner was already waiting for him in his corner.

He walked up the stairs to the arena and walked in his opponent glaring at him hard and giving a cocky smirk. Reiner was easily 5 inches taller than him, he also a but bigger in size than him but what should have intimidated him only drove him to fight  
/harder.

He kept his face shielded and turned to go to his corner, his opponent looked at his sigil he had sown onto his cloak, two wings crossed one white one blue.

Reiner scoffed and talked to his manager for the remaining of the 2 minutes before the fight would start. The song was still going loudly and the crowd still chanted his name. His manager came up to the cage and sighed "

Look boy, the odds are very much against you because Reiner is bigger and taller than you, you gotta teach these motherfuckers why they call you the Rouge" He smirked at Gunther and chuckled a bit.

" I'm taking this fucker down." He bounced off the cage leaving Gunther grinning widely at his young champion. The song changed and He slipped off his cloak letting it fall to the ground bunching at his feet. Reiner looked at his opponent once his cloak  
/came off, surprised at what he saw , he was facing the ground with his eyes closed.

His brown hair messy on top of his head gave him a boyish look while his body was lean but he was still incredibly buff holding an 8 pack in his abdominal muscles, Reiner couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

His red shorts showed off his muscular legs making Reiner feel the slightest bit intimidated. He sighed and rolled his neck and faced Reiner his eyes still closed when all of the sudden he opened them, his stunning green blue and gold eyes holding such  
/emotion it startled him slightly.

He rolled his shoulders and faced Reiner with no emotion showing on his face but a range of them glowing in his eyes.

His gloves were black and held a lot of symbols and marks, the only ones Reiner could read were the names Carla and Levi written in white marker on the back of his gloves, they both had their own specific form of how they were written.

He slipped in his mouth guard and spread his feet still keeping his ground in his corner. The timer set off alerting them that it was time to fight. He picked up his green cloak and handed it to Gunther before the door to the arena closed. The referee  
/came to the middle and the music shut off. The crowd cheered widely and the two fighters faced each other.

Reiner was smirking while his opponent only had a blank expression but his eyes held so much more. The referee came between them and held his whistle in his mouth. The host turned on the intercom and gave a holler " Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the  
/fight of the year between our middleweight champion Reiner"Hard armoured" Brauunn!" Reiner raised up his hands and the crowd clapped and yelled.

" and our 2nd middleweight champion as well as our youngest Eren" The Rogue" Jaeger!" The crowd cheered louder for him causing Reniers anger to go up in the slightest.

Eren analyzed his opponent over and looked him up down coming up with the conclusion that he was too cocky and seemed to let his anger take over, the fight would be too easy if Eren followed his plan.

" The winner shall be given the title of the heavyweight champion and the belt for the UFC!" Eren took in his surroundings and rolled his shoulders.

The referee blew his whistle. "Gentleman I want a good, clean fight Listen to my commands at all times, defend yourselves at all times. Touch gloves and go back to your corner." Reiner reluctantly touched his gloves with Erens and walked back. Eren did  
/the same and positioned his stance.

The timer started and the two were given the go ahead. Reiner came into the middle first holding his fists up to his face not really protecting his chest or stomach. Eren held his ground and the two circled the arena. The crowd kept cheering and yelling  
/out a couple things here and there. Reiner gave a few false lunges making Eren bring up his fists each time. Reiner went for the first punch and Eren easily dodged sliding to the right and going up behind him to kick him into the fence.

Reiner turned around with his rage showing. Eren let himself show anger and went for a punch to the neck with his right hook . Reiner tried to dodge it and went for his own punch. Eren used his left knee to hit him in the stomach causing Reiner to lose  
/his breath and for Eren to take the opportunity to elbow the side of his head and slide behind him.

Reiner regained his composure and grabbed Eren's leg making him slide to the ground. Reiner sat on top of him and tried to bring him into a choke hold.

Eren gritted his teeth and used his flexibility to turn his right knee right into his spine. Reiner grunted in pain and Eren brought up his left hand to give a hard punch into Reiner face. The crowd went louder and Eren slipped out of his hold immediately  
/standing up. Reiner stood up as well with a bloody nose.

He wiped his nose and his face hardened. Eren panted and circled Reiner making Reiner go for a kick. Eren blocked the attempt but was too late to block the right punch Reiner gave to his face.

He kneed Reiner in the stomach and gave multiple punches not giving Reiner the chance to fight back. Reiner tried to block the punches going to his face and chest hoping to catch Eren off guard but instead Eren tackled him to the floor and wrapped his  
/legs around him like a snake.

The back of the left knee hooking around Reiner throat and his right hooking around his torso. His hands gripped his legs putting more weight on to them. Reiner felt himself slipping out of consciousness and tried a last attempt to elbow Eren legs hard  
/but Eren only tightened his hold. He knew that if he passed out Eren would win by default so he reluctantly tapped out and the crowd went wild once more. Eren let go and Reiner felt a sting in his ego. He coughed loudly and took in deep breaths.

The referee came up to Reiner to check if he was alright and got up to hold Eren's arm up motioning to the crowd that he had won the first round. Eren felt his heartbeat widely in his chest and felt cold sweat roll down his face and torso, as he walked  
/back to his corner and scanned the crowd looking for the person he loved most. He shook his head in disappointment and Gunter came up and gave him some water.

He took out his mouth guard and gladly took several sips of water. He panted and looked over to Reiner who was looking his way with a murderous glare. Gunter smiled at him and slapped his face lightly causing Eren to face him

" You did great don't let that fucker intimidate you he's just angry you won and don'tworry he just called he barely left his shift right now."

Eren smiled lightly and shook his head, Gunther knew him way too well. " you wear your heart on your sleeve outside of the ring dumbass anyone could have figured that out" Eren chuckled but winced when it caused pain in his stomach. The referee stood  
/in the middle once more and Gunther held his face hard " You got this Eren go show him what you're made of" Eren smiled and Gunther walked out. Reiner took a glance at Eren to met with his back that had the same symbol tattooed on it.

He looked over to Reiner who looked beyond angry but it didn't scare Eren it only motivated him to kick his ass. The referee kept his whistle in his mouth and called out " Round 2 Fight!" He stepped out from between them and Reiner threw a quick jab to  
/Eren's throat causing Eren to step back and rub his sore throat.

He cracked his neck and circled Reiner once more. Reiner didn't go for the first hits anymore keeping Eren on edge and his senses sharp. Reiner gave a series of hard punches but Eren brought up his forearms to protect himself .

Reiner gave a hard kick to his stomach causing Eren to lose his breath and fall backwards he tried getting up but Reiner only shoved him back down. Reiner quickly straddled him and gave more punches to Eren's face while the onlything Eren could

do is block.

Reiner gave an elbow to his stomach. Eren cried out in pain and instinctively covered his stomach leaving his face vulnerable. Reiner gave a hard punch to his face and Eren tasted something metallic and salty in his mouth.

He opened his eyes to what he felt was a few second later to see the referee looking him over and Reiner going around the arena yelling at his fans making the crowd cheer. He stood up and the referee asked him if he was okay and wanted to continue, Eren  
/nodded his head both times and headed to his corner to see Gunther looking worried. Eren spit out the blood and took the water bottle in Gunther's hand. " Jesus Christ that shit he did was fucking illegal piece of fucking shit."

Eren just shook his head and took in deep breaths. He looked at his stomach to see a big purple bruise already forming. He sighed and touched his left eye feeling it become swollen. Gunther dabbed his face with a towel, and poured some water onto his  
/head to cool him down. Eren gave a weak smirk at Gunther and Gunther smirked back. Eren turned to look at Reiner who was smiling cockily. Eren spit out more blood and Gunther headed out once more.

The intercom came on again " Ladies and gentlemen! The last round of the night and the winner shall be crowned the heavyweight champion as well as receive the UFC belt!" Everyone went wild and Eren closed his eyes and took in the sounds breathing slowly  
/and pictured everyone he was fighting for. He started fighting when he was 14, living on the street didn't give him a choice as to whether or not he wanted to learn how to fight.

He spent 5 years dedicating his life to fighting the only thing he knew how to do. Did he regret it? Nope not at all. The fighting he did helped protect his best friends and the man he loved. He couldn't protect his mother when a thief broke into his  
/childhood home to kill her, Eren had only been 8 too weak to protect her but not anymore, now he became strong to protect those he loved most. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

He made it this far he fought harder than anyone else there was no way in hell he was losing the last match, the only thing standing between him and his win was Reiner. He slowly opened his eyes once more, they held a new found fire in them. He took a  
/quick glance at the timer for the first time since the fight started, The red numbers saying that only 5 minutes were left before they chose a winner by default.

The referee stood between them once again and blew his whistle giving the go ahead to the both of them. Eren stared intently at Reiner and put up his fists to cover his face and chest. Reiner only smirked and stood in a similar stance. Eren felt his gloves  
/slide over his knuckles because of the sweat that he'd been producing the 2 matches before, he brushed off more sweat from his face, never wavering his gaze off Reiner.

Reiner became cocky and went for a quick kick to Eren's side but Eren slammed his elbow on to his leg. Reiner immediately stepped back and tried to ignore the throbbing ache in his calf.

Eren circled around him once more and each time Reiner would fake a jab or kick Eren didn't blink or flinch but merely smirked. It's made Reiner fume making him get careless and go for multiple punches to the face but Eren immediately covered his face  
/and dodged each punch moving and swerving his body side to side and up and down.

Eren sidestepped and threw a punch of his own making his fist connect with Reiners jaw. Eren stepped back immediately and circled around him again.

Reiner spit out blood and went for Eren again and again but missing each time. Reiners stamina was quickly going down making him tired and giving Eren the opportunity to give a hard roundhouse kick to his side. Eren wrestled him to the ground , but Reiner  
/put up a good fight.

Eren turned Reiner on his stomach and straddled his back trying to choke him again but Reiner used the last bit of his strength to overpower Eren delivering a hard elbow to the back of his head. The referee blew his whistle and pulled Reiner off Eren.  
/Eren felt his consciousness float in and out, the world was spinning and he felt extremely tired. He so desperately wanted to just fall asleep and but he tried hard to keep his eyelids from falling.

Eren heard the crowd fade out and the referee yelling that Eren had a 5 minutes rest time because of Reiners illegal move. The referee kept asking if he could hear him but all he really wanted to do was sleep. Eren turned over to the fence when opened  
/his eyes and was greeted by steel grey eyes and raven black hair.

His eyes shot open to be met with Gunther looking incredibly worried and angry but his anger wasn't comparable to Levi's. Levi still had on his white coat but his arms were folded across his chest with his knuckles in fists. Eren smiled weakly at his  
/boyfriend mouthing the words _you came,_ Levi just shook his head sadly and looped his fingers through the cage. Eren heard the crowd boo and cheer because of Reiner but he ignored it and just touched the cage where Levi's fingers went through.

Instead of Levi having his usual bored expression his face was instead full of worry and sadness. Eren heard the referee ask him if he could continue and Eren so badly wanted to say no but instead he gritted his teeth and stood up slowly, vaguely hearing  
/Levi yell "You stupid fucking brat" Eren only smiled and turned to Reiner putting up a stance once more. He spit out blood to the side and limped a bit to position his feet right. Eren blinked several times trying to remove the dizziness from his  
/sight.

The crowd chanted louder impressed with Eren getting up after that hard hit to the back of his head. Reiner look annoyed and Eren just smirked as to say _you aren't taking me down fucker_ Eren ignored the throbbing pain in the back of his head and  
/put all his focus to taking Reiner.

Eren continued circling the cage and Reiner decided to end the match once and for all. He swung at Eren but Eren only dodged it and dug his right elbow into Reiners side bringing up his knee as well to make contact with Reiners stomach.

Reiner cried out and let out a last desperate attempt to take Eren down by ramming him into the cage but Eren only held on and repeatedly slammed his elbow down his back. Eren slid under Reiner and with his last burst of energy and strength he tackled  
/him to the floor and gave him related punches to the face. Reiner tried to protect himself but Eren was too fast giving several successful hits to his face.

Reiner has no energy to block anymore so his hands went to his sides and Eren kept punching until the referee pushed him up. Eren got up and yelled a roar like yell and punched his chest.

The crowd cheered loudly while the referee checked on Reiner. Eren felt the referee grab his arm and hold it up signaling that Eren had won the fight. " LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WELCOME OUR YOUNGEST UFC HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION EVER EREN JAEGER!" Eren held his  
/arms up tiredly and looked over to Gunther who was cheering and Levi who looked to be glowing with pride but his face also showed worry.

Levi and Gunther entered the cage and Eren turned to greet them but at the last second he felt the world spin again and he saw Levi rush toward as he fell towards the ground and felt himself lose consciousness.

 _3 weeks later…_

Eren sneakily tiptoed through the back door of the gym, he sighed in relief when he realized that it was empty. After the fight they quickly took him to a hospital where Levi works and ended up diagnosing him and it turns out he had a pretty bad concussion.

Levi literally said that if Reiner had hit him again he would have ruptured a blood vessel in his brain so now he's not allowed to box or practice for 4 months.

He was alright with it since Levi,Gunther Mikasa, Armin and pretty much all of his fans were really worried. So much that Levi banned him from the gym and alerted every gym within a 10 mile radius that they couldn't let him work out. After 3 weeks he  
/was going insane he couldn't help it he really needed to practice or do some sort of exercise.

He ended up waiting until Levi took his shift from 4 am to 5 pm at the hospital where he was a residential general surgeon.

He was pretty damn proud of Levi's work, just thinking of the hospital brought back good memories mostly of how he and Levi had met. It was anything but romantic, but still amazing none the less he had just finished a match and won but the guy broke his  
/leg and he had to go to the hospital.

He was so high on anesthesia that when Levi came in to diagnose him he didn't remember anything he said but he knew that he embarrassed himself until Levi finally had him sedated so he could sleep.

The next morning his face was red and he ended up remembering nothing until Levi explained to him that he had flirted horribly and then he said and I quote "So how about I show you my MMA moves in bed" Eren had his whole face 10 shades of red and Levi  
/had his signature bored expression but had agreed to go with him.

Eren smiled fondly at the memory. 1 year later and he was completely and utterly in love with him.

He had snuck out after Levi left to practice at a local gym next to his apartment. It was 6 in the morning but he he didn't mind since he got up way earlier. He slipped off his shirt to expose his nasty bruises that ranged from green, yellow as well as  
/cuts he had from the fight that were still healing.

The gym was pretty small but Eren loved it either way. It had an arena where people practiced with others but it didn't have any rope protecting the sides.

To the back of the gym is where the punching bags were. He picked up some jump rope as a warmup and spent 15 minutes repeatedly jumping up and down, his heavy pants filling the small space. He stopped and went to put on his phone's playlist for music.  
/He worked on doing 50 push-ups while the song _Kings never died_ filled the silence of the small gym.

He went from push ups to sit ups then to crunches trying to get his tolerance up again. He panted heavily while he gave punches and kicks at the punching bag.

Sweat rolled down his back, so he decided to remove his sweatpants leaving his Red MMA shorts on. His eyebrows furrowed and his face hardened as he became engrossed in his task until he heard the door opening.

His face paled and his eyes became wide as he panicked and hid behind the arena. He heard footsteps come closer and he cursed himself when he realized that he left the music on blast. He heard the footsteps stop on the other side of the arena when he  
/heard the person give a 'tch' sound.

" I already saw you you shitty brat your aren't clever." Eren peaked out and saw Levi giving him a glare that should have made him shrink back in fear but instead he only gave a toothy smile.

" Hey Lev" Levi only flipped him off and went around the arena to meet Eren. " you're a fucking idiot that doesn't the know the meaning of get plenty of rest" he picked up Eren's phone and turned down the volume." I'm just exercising nothing against that."  
/Levi only looked at him like _are you really that fucking stupid._

Levi sighed and only pinched Eren's arm causing Eren to whine " what was that for?"

" Are you really that fucking dense? You sneak out of the house to work out I tell you to rest and you completely ignore that I would punch you in the face right now but you're still recovering " Eren had head down and he cracked his fingers as guilt  
/filled him. " I'm sorry Lev" Levi's face softened and he brushed Erens messy brown hair with his fingers.

" Do it again and I'll ignore the fact that you have a concussion" Eren chuckled and hugged Levi who grimaced " You're sweaty and you're hugging go take a damn shower" Eren only laughed and hugged him tight so Levi couldn't help but to smile and hug back.

Eren couldn't help feel how good it felt to have Levi's body close to his again, how good he smelled how he could feel practically every muscle that he had underneath his clothes. He took in a deep breath and relished in the closeness.

God they haven't had sex in two months because either one of them was too busy or too tired but now that they both were there now Eren couldn't help but kiss his Levis neck causing him to give a shiver. He tried to separate from Eren but Eren only gripped  
/him tighter.

Eren gave the shell of his ear a lick and moved his hands down to his hips. The tight muscle shirt Levi was wearing, and his basketball shorts did nothing but excite him more. " Fucking brat you're suppose to be resting not exercising or doing anything"

" You sure I can't convince you?" Eren whispered huskily then licked up his neck and sucked on a particular sensitive spot. Levi whimpered grabbing onto Eren's biceps.

"T-this counts as- ah exercise dumbass" Eren smirked against his neck and ran his hands up and down Levi's chest and stomach.

Eren quickly turned Levi around and pushed him onto the punching bag. He caged between him and the bag giving him the chance to slowly grind his erection onto Levi's ass. Levi was barely able to gasp out "I know where this is ah going hah fuck Eren we  
/canhant you ne-eed rest"

Eren and Levi panted as the music kept playing but switching to another song. Levi put his forehead against the bag and chuckled when he recognized the song. " How appropriate" he muttered as the song Wicked Games played in the background.

Eren chuckled as well but went back to slowly grinding on Levi, he gave an embarrassing loud moan as Eren gave a hard thrust " Fuck Eren" he dug his fingernails into the bag and Eren brought their bodies closer and put his hands on Levi's intertwining  
/their fingers." You know Lev if you really don't want to nows the time to say." Levi only growled " If you fucking stop I'll make you regret it."

Eren sucked on the shell of his ear while still grinding onto him. He sang along to the song quietly huskily into Levis ear making Levi whimper. He gave a particularly hard thrust making Levi cry out. Eren groaned into his neck moving hips to the rhythm,  
/Levi felt his heart rate pick up and his dick begin to rise.

" Fuckkkk youu" Levi barely rasped out. Eren chuckled and only moved his hips faster "That's what I'm trying to do" " Smartass" Eren turned Levi around and crashed his lips to his. Levi returned his fervor and dug his hands into Eren's chocolate brown  
/hair.

The song changed and Eren smiled at the song that reminded him Levi and pushed him towards the arena as the song Power Trip played. He pushed Levi onto his stomach making him bend over the arena and for once in his life thanking the manager in his head  
/that they still didn't have rope around the arena.

Eren grinded his hips against Levi's making Levi's face flush red and his own dick becoming hard as a rock. Eren moved his hips to the rhythm and panted behind Levi digging his fingers into Levi's hips. " Can I fuck you here?" Levi was barely able to  
/register his question but quickly nodded his head. Eren quickly reached over to his bag and took out the bottle of lube he kept inside the pocket.

" w-w-why the- FUCK-do you have a bottle of l-l-lube in your bag?" Eren then went silent and secretly blushed behind Levi glad that he couldn't see his face. I mean how the hell do you let someone know that fucking in a MMA arena is one of your biggest  
/fantasies?

Eren instead said nothing as he pulled down Levi's shorts. Levi knew he was going to the push question but maybe after they had finished. Eren poured a good amount of lube into his hand and pushed one finger into Levi.

Levi gasped and whimpered and the finger went making him claw into the ground of the arena. Eren immediately wiggled his finger around looking for his prostate when suddenly his finger brushed against it and Levi cried out loudly. " Eren fucking hell  
/please" they both knew it had been way too long since they fucked so they were both beyond teasing.

Eren panted heavily and inserted another making Levi clench around him. Eren groaned and moved his fingers around " Jesus fucking Christ how are you still so tight?" Levi only moaned in return and pushed against his fingers. Eren had pushed in a third  
/causing Levi to feel a sting of pain making him hiss. Eren made his fingers go still " are you good?" He rasped out, Levi only nodded fast" Don't stop"

Eren repeatedly moved against Levi's prostate making Levi make horribly embarrassing noises he knew he would regret later. Eren pulled down his own shorts and coated himself lube and kissed the side of Levi's neck and quietly whispered" Are you ready?"  
/" Just hurry the fuck up and stop teas- AHH" Eren cut him off by slowly pushing in, he dug his fingers into Levi's hips. Once he was fully in he moaned, a noise that went straight to Levi's groin.

Levi mewled loudly causing Eren to give a hard thrust. Levi pushed against him and chanted his name like a prayer.

" Fuck, fuck, fuck , fuck Levi so fucking good Levi oh my god I love you so much." Eren was barely able to comprehend what he was saying as he gasped out words. Levi moaned louder and louder as Eren picked up the pace and strength.

Their heavy pants and the sound of slapping skin filled the small gym. Levi was nearly sobbing and Eren was moaning as though he was the one getting fucked. They both barely noticed that the music had ended and replaced by Erens ringtone, although they  
/both didn't really care anyways

Eren felt his release coming on surprised at the fact that he lasted long at all. Eren pulled out making Levi whine but then flipped him over and brought their lips into a brutal kiss. Levi wrapped his legs around his waist and put his hands in hair pulling  
/hard.

Levi gasped and Eren took the opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth, they both fought for dominance but Levi was the obvious winner.

Eren grabbed Levi's cock and moved his hand up and down to the rhythm of his hips. Levi sobbed his name and raked his nails down Eren's back. Eren adjusted his angle and thrusted hitting Levi's prostate head on.

Levi lost his mind and dug his teeth into Eren's shoulder causing Eren to cry out. Levi raked his nails over Eren's torso feeling every muscle, making him feel possessive and happy at the fact that Eren was his and only his.

Eren sucked on Levi's neck giving him a bright purple mark and Levi moaned loudly. He felt himself come close to a release so he barely gasped out" Close" Eren only nodded his head panting as he gave more marks to Levi's neck. Erens movements became erratic  
/and frantic as he tried to bring them both to a release, Eren moved to his ear to whisper" Come for me Levi" Levi's head fell backwards and his mouth opened into a silent scream. His eyes screwed shut as he felt waves of pleasure pass through him.  
/" EREN!"

Watching Levi come undone made Eren come hard, he groaned loudly as he emptied himself into Levi. Eren collapsed on him and laid his sweaty head against his chest. Levi kept his legs around his waist as he pulled his fingers through Eren's hair.

Their pants filled the silence in the gym, Eren sighed as he listened to Levi's heartbeat calming down. "Do you love me Eren?" Eren opened his eyes startled at the question" What kind of question is that? Of course I love you" Levi only sighed and closed  
/his eyes " then stop fighting in the MMA, I can't lose you too." Levi's voice cracked at the end causing Eren's heart to clench.

Eren had made it to the top and made enough money from being the heavyweight champion to support himself, Levi, Armin and Mikasa so he figured that maybe it was time to retire, besides there were other things he wanted to try out besides just fighting.

" Alright I'll call Gunther on Monday" Levi felt relief flood him and he felt happiness at the prospect of Eren not being in so much danger anymore. " I love you Eren" Eren brought his head up to face Levi " I love you too Lev" They both smiled goofily  
/at each other like lovesick idiots. Eren returned his head to Levi's chest and Levi continued pulling his fingers through his hair " you're such an idiot" Eren only laughed " Yeah but im your idiot" Levi only smirked " I'm supposed to be keeping  
you

/off exercise and look what happened." "Well in my case I feel fantastic, just what the doctor ordered."

They both laughed freely keeping big smiles on their faces when suddenly someone opened the door. They froze but quickly got up and fixed themselves, Levi pulled up his shorts and Eren fixed his own.

" Eren, Levi told me you were here so I'm here to kick your butt-" Armin walked in but was caught off as he looked at Levi and Eren and took in their appearances.

They were both flushed and Erens shirtless torso showed a bunch of marks that looked to fresh to be from the fight 3 week ago. Levi's neck was pretty much purple because of all the marks covering them. Eren looked anywhere but his face and Levi pretended  
/to be interested in the wall.

" So it seems Levi already got you before me," he looked them over once more."Levi you're a doctor so you know your suppose to heal people not hurt them more right?"They both blushed and Armin had to hold back a laugh. " we uh w-we just umm talked? Yeah  
/just talked about uh stuff cause um he caught me uh practicing and stuff" Armin looked at him incredulously as Eren tried to lie his way out but his red ears gave him away.

Levi merely shook his and walked to the exit "We fucked get over it, you're way too sadistic to even talk to" Eren blushed harder and shielded his face from Armin while Armin gave a hearty laugh. Eren picked up his bag and headed towards the door until  
/Armin's voice stopped him

" Hey Eren?" Eren turned around with his hand on the door. "what Armin" " I didn't know you added claw marks to your tattoo" Eren quickly turned to the mirror next to the entrance and his eyes widened, his back looked like he'd been attacked by several  
/animals that had claws, they covered his tattoo making it look like the marks were practically part of it. They were definitely going to be hard to explain, and they were pretty deep so he knew they were gonna take a while to heal.

Eren blushed harder and ran out the gym while Armin just laughed and shook his head.

 **Im thinking about continuing the series but im not too sure cause i already have a lot of plans but hopefully you enjoyed please leave a review commenting on whatever whether it be my grammar or my horrible knowledge of MMA moves whatever and ill see you next time!**

 **Songs used in fic cause im always a slut for music:**

 **Eminem- Kings Never Die feat Gwen Stefani**

 **Rob Bailey and the Hustle standard- Beast**

 **The Weeknd- Wicked Games**

 **Jcole feat Miguel- Power Trip**


	2. Chapter 2

**Double update because I've made all of you suffer enough lmao. Top Levi and rough sex.**

Levi sighed as he walked through the hospital slowly on his break. He left his pager on vibrate, he was tired and angry, he really couldn't be bothered to work on his break right now.

He had the most frustrating day someone could have, he spilt his coffee, he was screamed at by a patient, one of the patients kept begging for some damn morphine an obvious junkie, he did two surgeries, he dealt with two annoying ass families, he had a patient lick his fucking ear and the worst was the fact that it was his turn to tell 2 families that they did everything they could for their loved one that had died.

He sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes. It had been about a week since him and Eren had that confrontation in the gym. He wasn't gonna lie it was fucking fantastic and he wouldn't mind doing it again but he needed to let Eren heal first which was to be two more months of rest.

Great.

He felt his pager vibrate and he grunted in annoyance. He ran a hand through his undercut and unclipped his pager from his lab coat. The number he recognized was from Petra one of the nurses that worked on the first floor on desk duty. He sighed and began walking towards the elevator saying hi to a few people he passed by.

He arrived on the first floor with an angry look on his face as he approached the front desk. Petra hung up a phone and turned to look at him. " Well well you certainly took your sweet time"

Levi grunted in annoyance, " Just tell me why you called I wanna see the patient as soon as possible"

Petra just smirked " well you are off for the next three hours since chief said that you need your rest and you have one more visitor in room D 56," Levi only rolled his eyes and headed to the elevator once again, clicking for the fourth floor.

His chief ,Erwin Smith, always gave him extra time off always telling Levi that he was a workaholic. He pressed the button for the fourth floor and shoved his hands into his pockets. God he loves his job but shit could get very overwhelming sometimes. He entered the room and fixed his stethoscope not facing the patient. He walked over to the other side of the room to grab the clipboard.

He clicked his pen " Hello today I'll be taking care of you, I'm doctor Ackerman." He looked up to see smug teal eyes staring back at him.

" Well doctor Ackerman I seem to have a pain in my thigh, could you feel it and tell me if it's normal?" Eren smiled wide as he stared at Levi.

Eren swung his legs back and forth off the bed as he leaned back on his arms " What the hell are you doing here?" Levi glared at Eren which only made him smile wider

"Well Petra told me about your 3 hour break and I thought why not surprise the love of my life?" Eren jumped off the bed with his tight black jeans hugging him in the right places. He wore a loose long sleeved grey shirt with his usual key necklace hanging around his neck.

Levi ran his eyes up and down Eren's body hungrily but he kept himself at bay." Goddamn it Eren it's called healing for a damn reason besides we already fucked a week ago keep yourself in check you damn horn dog" Levi leaned against the counter and crossed his arms almost like a challenge.

Eren smirked widely" Oh Lev you don't want to challenge me" Eren came closer to Levi leaning centimeters away from his lips " you know Lev I've really missed you for the last week I need you " Levi felt himself entranced with the proximity of Eren. Eren ran his hands up and down his chest.

All the frustration stress and anger ran through his body like water making him tense to the point where he swore that at the slightest touch he would snap. " Just let go Lev I know you've been wanting to."

Eren whispered in his ear softly and bit the shell softly. Levi gripped Eren's waist tightly. Eren was being way too damn tempting for him to hold back. " I've been thinking about you a lot," Eren whispered into his ear huskily and Levi felt himself inwardly groan.

" Have you been thinking about our time at the gym last week? God Lev I've been thinking about so much. About the way you felt, about the way you moaned Jesus Christ," He felt Eren push his hips towards his own and bucked his hips instinctively. His head was swimming but his need to take care of Eren was stronger than his arousal.

" You need rest," he gave a sharp pause in between each word but Eren just smiled at him.

" Still resisting?" He felt Eren reach down and palm him. He inhaled sharply and Eren smirked smugly, like a cat that got the cream. Eren kissed his neck and then his chest and worked his way down his stomach. Levi stood frozen not knowing what to do, trying so hard to regain his conscience but all he could do is focus on the fact that Eren's lips kept going lower and lower…

Eren kissed the bulge in Levi's scrubs. Levi bit his lip and Eren chuckled quietly. He mouthed at it through the outside of his pants and Levi finally let out a groan. Eren pulled down his pants revealing his boxers. Levis eyes locked with Eren's as he slowly pulled his boxers down and revealed his length.

Eren smirked at him and held eye contact as he dragged his tongue along the side. Levi moaned quietly and the sound spurred Eren on. He used only his tongue which made Levi more frustrated than he already was. He thrusted his hand into Eren's hair and pulled hard.

Eren only moaned and smirked at him. Levi became even more frustrated, and after everything that's happened today Eren should know better than to spur him on and finally engulfed his length not gagging until he took it whole. Levi moaned loudly and pulled hard at Eren's hair.

Eren dipped his tongue into the slit and moved his head up and down. He kept his eye contact with Levi as he moaned around him. Levi cursed and bit his fist to keep sounds from coming out. Eren began to move faster trying to egg Levi on.

Just as Levi was about to finish, Eren let go of his length with a loud,wet pop. He smirked widely at Levi and turned around as he was about to leave.

Levi slammed Eren into a nearby wall and immediately started attacking his lips. Eren gasped and tore at Levi's scrubs. Levi threw off his lab coat while Eren ripped off his shirt like if it was on fire. Levi could himself on Eren's tongue which made him moan loudly.

They collided again and Eren gripped the back of his neck. Eren tore at Levi's shirt as they made out against the wall. Levi separated for a second to take off his shirt as Eren unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. They crashed into each other once more as Levi started grinding into Eren. Eren moaned and wrapped his left leg around Levi's waist.

Levi held onto his leg keeping their lips connected in a very heated kiss. They dug their fingers in each other's hair, Eren dragged his nails down Levi's back making Levi groan. The lewd sounds coming out of Eren only excited Levi more. Levi moved his hips in a slow lazy circle until Eren grew frustrated " Fuck Levi come on" Levi payed no attention to him as he sucked on Eren's neck leaving a bright purple hickey.

Eren panted heavily as Levi palmed his hard length through his boxers. Eren moaned heavily and dug his teeth into Levi's neck. Levi hissed and tightened his grip on Eren's thigh. Eren pushed his pants and boxers down his legs to his ankles when Levi ripped them off and slammed Erens against the wall once more. " Wrap your legs around me" Levi whispered huskily, Eren immediately complied as Levi pushed himself closer to him.

Levi felt relief course through him once he made skin to skin contact with Eren. Levi released himself from his pants and went to reach over to a counter to grab a bottle of lube until Eren grabbed his hand" I've already prepared myself" Eren turned his head, blush painting his face. Jesus fucking Christ he was too damn adorable, Levi moved his face to him with his hand and kissed him softly but it quickly turned heated. He pulled on Erens bottom lip with his teeth making Eren groan.

Levi positioned himself and looked at Eren for the go ahead. Eren nodded eagerly and Levi entered in one quick thrust. Eren let out the loudest most amazing sound he'd ever heard and he groaned loudly. The pleasure overwhelmed him and put his forehead against Eren's shoulder. Eren gripped his shoulders tightly and his eyes were screwed close in pleasure.

Levi started thrusting slowly into Eren and bit hard into his shoulder. He tried he really tried to keep it gentle for Eren since he was still healing but…" Fuck I can't do this I'm sorry," He pulled out and Eren gave him a confused look until Levi yanked him off the wall and turned him around. He pushed Eren against the wall and Eren braced himself. Levi gripped his hips tightly and started thrusting hard and fast not giving Eren the time to adjust.

Eren kept on making "ah ah ah" sounds at each thrust and Levi kept groaning loudly. He tried to keep some self control but when Eren moaned " Lev-I p-please h-harder," he sounded completely wrecked and Levi thrusted with each ounce of strength in his body. Eren felt him hit his prostate straight on with each thrust and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Eren moaned even louder, mewling and crying out at every thrust shamelessly. Levi tried his best to keep himself quiet but it was almost impossible with the sounds Eren was making," You feel so fucking good,". Levi ran his tongue along Eren's back where the deep scratch marks he made were. He panted heavily onto Eren's neck and groaned loudly.

He turned Eren around again without warning and pushed him onto his back on the table. Eren didn't seem to mind seeing as he only continued to moan loudly. Levi picked up his strength in his thrusts to the point of where it shook the table violently.

Eren laid back with his hands clutching the side of the table," Fuck Levi Levi Levi oh my god," he mumbled incoherently as Levi pounded into him.

Sweat ran down Levi's back as he picked up the pace, mercilessly pounding into Eren over and over. He clenched around Levi and Levi stopped to keep himself from too early. " Eren if you want me to last I suggest you don't do that,"Levi brought his hand to Eren's length and moved his hand in sync with his thrusts.

Eren shouted his name over and over, the overstimulation causing him to come, hard. Levi followed quickly behind seeing Eren in ecstasy. He cried out," Eren!" And collapsed on top of him. They both panted heavily and Levi put his ear against Eren's chest to hear his quick heart beat.

"Wow," Levi knew exactly what Eren meant.

Eren pulled his hands through Levi's sweaty hair and sighed," Damn and I thought last week was good,"

Levi chuckled," I know exactly what you mean,"

They both clutched each other tightly trying to calm their erratic heart beats. They both smiled their pants filling the quiet room. Levi groaned in annoyance when he realized that he would have to sanitize the table again for the next patient again. But for once he realized he didn't really care.

He smiled and breathed in deeply. The sound of knocking disrupted the silence and they both scrambled to their feet. Levi quickly pulled on his scrubs, quickly fixing his lab coat. He pulled on his shoes and smoothed down his hair preparing himself to leave. He saw Eren finishing up so he figured he should leave before him.

Levi was panting and his face was flushed as he exited the room. His fellow surgeon and scientist Hanji was waiting with a smug look on her face. Levi cleared his throat as he saw some nurses and doctors give him weird looks.

He smoothed down his hair, coming up with the best excuse he could " Sorry I was busy doing something" at that moment Eren came out of the room flushed with his hair everywhere and his shirt torn at the bottom.

His neck held fresh hickies and his lips were as red as cherries. He chuckled for a second " I'm something,"

Petra had the decency to hide her laugh behind her clipboard while Hanji straight up cackled.

Levi turned around to glare at Eren who gave him a stupid look that said ' what did I do?'. Levi rolled his eyes and glared at the passing doctors and nurses making them all shrink back and keep on walking. " Nosy ass mother fuckers," he shook his head and turned to Petra," How much time of my break do I have left?"

She checked her watch," About 2 hours and 39 minutes, why?" She looked at him confused and he smirked

" No reason, thanks Petra," she nodded and walked away laughing with Hanji,

He pulled Eren's shirt and dragged him to the elevator. Eren looked confused until Levi pushed him up against the wall in the elevator. He licked his lips and smirked, " Round two brat?"


End file.
